pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chandelure
/ |dexmokalos=067 |evofrom=Lampent |gen=Generation V |species=Luring Pokémon |body=04 |egg1=Amorphous |type=Ghost |type2=Fire |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=75.6 lbs. |metweight=34.3 kg |ability=Flash Fire Flame Body |dw=Infiltrator |color=Black |male=50 |evo= }} Chandelure (Japanese: シャンデラー Chandela) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Chandelure is a black and purple Pokémon that resembles a ghostly chandelier. It possesses a large round glass head containing blazing purple flames which flare out from the top, and multiple arms tipped with purple flames extending out from its base. It has two black arms with two candle-like extensions sprouting from each arm. Its mouth area consists of black stitch-like designs, and it has two large circular gleaming yellow eyes. Behavior Legend claims that this Pokémon absorbs and burns spirits to fuel its ethereal flame. However, Chandelure appears to be a very loyal and safe Pokémon when owned by an experienced trainer. Evolution Chandelure is the final Evolution of Litwick, and evolves from Lampent, at any level, with the use of a Dusk Stone. Anime Subway Boss Ingo owns a Chandelure, while his twin brother, Subway Boss Emmet owns an Eelektross. Ingo's Chandelure helped to thwart Team Rocket's scheme in Battle for the Underground!. It later appeared once more in Lost at the Stamp Rally! where Ingo used it to battle alongside Emmet's Eelektross against Ash's Tepig and Cilan's Pansage in a Battle Subway double battle. Ingo's Chandelure and Emmet's Eelektross, being powerful and fully-evolved, defeated Ash and Cilan's Pokémon and won the battle. Game Info Game Locations |type= |blackwhite=Evolve Lampent |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Lampent |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex Entries |type= |black=It absorbs a spirit, which it then burns. By waving the flames on its arms, it puts its foes into a hypnotic trance. |white=Being consumed in Chandelure's flame burns up the spirit, leaving the body behind. |black 2=The spirits burned up in its ominous flame lose their way and wander this world forever. |white 2=The spirits burned up in its ominous flame lose their way and wander this world forever. |x=Being consumed in Chandelure's flame burns up the spirit, leaving the body behind. |y=The spirits burned up in its ominous flame lose their way and wander this world forever.}} Learnset Sprites |type= |bwspr = Chandelure BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Chandelure BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =Chandelure BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Chandelure BW Back.gif |xyspr=Chandelure XY.gif |xysprs=ChandelureShinyXY.gif |VIback=ChandelureBackXY.gif |VIbacks=ChandelureBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia *The Chandelure evolutionary line are the only Pokémon with the unique Ghost/Fire typing. *Chandelure has the highest special attack stat of all non-Legendary Pokémon. *Chandelure is one of the few Pokémon that can have the Shadow Tag ability. However, it can only have it as a hidden ability in the Fifth Generation. *Despite Chandelure possessing the ability to hover, it doesn't have the ability Levitate. *Chandelure is one of only three stage 3 -type Pokémon. The others are Gengar, Dusknoir and Aegislash. *Chandelure is the only stage 2 dual -type Pokémon as of Generation V. *In PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond, this Pokémon is the keeper of the Attraction 'Dance Inferno'. Origin Chandelure is based on a haunted chandelier. The flames of this Pokémon's line are a play on the depiction of ghosts/spirits appearing as ghastly flames/lights in Japanese culture, and possibly the legend of the will-o'-the-wisp. Etymology Chandelure's name is a combination of the words "chandelier" and "lure", as it is what the Pokémon's appearance is based on and that this Pokémon uses its mysterious otherworldly flames to lure people away. Gallery 609Chandelure Dream.png 609Chandlure_Pokemon_Rumble_U.png Ingo Chandelure Will-O-Wisp.png||Ingo's Chandelure using Will-o-Wisp in the Anime Ingo Chandelure Smog.png Ingo Chandelure Psychic.png Chandelure Inferno.png|Chandelure using Inferno in the Anime ca:Chandelure pl:Chandelure ko:샹델라 (포켓몬) Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon